A cook top is a kitchen appliance designed for the purpose of cooking food. Cook tops have burners that provide direct heat for the cooking process. The cook top may also be part of a range that includes an oven, used for baking. Natural gas and electric cook top burners are the most common today in western countries. Both are equally mature and safe, and the choice between the two is largely a matter of personal preference and preexisting utility outlets. Professional chefs often prefer gas cook top burners that allow control of the heat more finely and more quickly.